


Surprise Visits

by TheLittlestBoho



Series: Blogosphere [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestBoho/pseuds/TheLittlestBoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has long since learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but even so he's more than a little confused when Danny shows up without the threat of lab homework looming over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visits

Danny’s been to Stiles’ house on more than one occasion – an offshoot of them being lab partners for two years running. Stiles’ room is full of research materials, and his dad has always just left them to their own devices whereas Danny’s mom tends to treat all of Danny’s classmates as though they’re his friends. It’s kind of awkward, because Stiles knows they’re not friends, that Danny is on a totally different social plateau than he is.

They don’t have any lab homework this weekend though, so Stiles is really confused when he opens the front door to see Danny standing there. He frowns, fumbling slightly as he tries to figure out what’s going on.

“Uhm. Hi,” he gets out, eloquent as ever.

Danny just smiles slightly and gives a small nod. “Hey. Mind if I come in?”

And this is completely surreal, but Stiles was raised with manners so he nods and steps aside. “What’s uh, what’s up? I didn’t think we had plans to study tonight.” He’s wearing sleep pants and a worn out, paint-splattered t-shirt whereas Danny looks fantastically put together, like always. It’s intimidating as hell.

“We didn’t. I thought we could hang out.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Stiles is pretty sure Danny is made entirely out of rainbows and butterflies and kittens, he would assume this was a trap. But Jackson is the asshole of that duo, so chances are Danny’s being honest. But he just can’t figure out why.

“Why?” Oh, ok, well apparently he’s just going to ask. He clears his throat, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly. “I just mean….we don’t really hang out at all. Ever. So what’s up? Jackson do something dumb? Dumber than usual, that is.”

Danny has taken his jacket off and folded it over the back of the couch and oh wow he’s got nice shoulders. He pauses, clearly debating something before looking over to where Stiles is standing awkwardly at the edge of the room. “You tell me, has he?”

And that makes no sense at all, so Stiles just fidgets again, trying to understand what’s going on. “I’m going to say yes, because Jackson’s always doing something dumb or assholish,” he says before finally going to sit on the chair nearest the couch. “What’s going on, Danny?”

There’s another pause before Danny gives him a sheepish grin. “I follow you. On tumblr. I saw that post you made. About buying Captain America. I thought we could watch it.”

It’s kind of obvious Danny’s lying, but Stiles is frankly feeling shitty enough that he doesn’t want to argue and kind of surprised that the goalie even knows what tumblr is. It makes sense, sort of, he guesses. Danny was into computers when he was younger, so blogging is just an off-shoot of that.

And either way, he’s not going to give up a chance to hang out with Danny like real friends, even if it is just a one-time deal. “Yeah, sure. It’s pretty awesome, right?”

Danny nods, making himself comfortable. “Especially Chris Evans’ ass. Best part of the movie,” he says, and Stiles pauses as he digs the DVD out before carefully setting it in the player.

This is Danny. Danny who probably won’t read too much into it if he answers, and even if he does, Danny definitely won’t care. “Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “It’s uh…he’s…hot.” And wow that was awkward, but Danny’s just nodding with a chuckle which Stiles takes as a good sign. “You want some popcorn or something? It’s actually a pretty healthy snack, compared to a lot of the stuff out there, so I keep it around. That way my dad won’t inhale a bag of chips or anything.”

He’s rambling but Danny just nods, getting up to follow him to the kitchen. “Popcorn sounds good,” he says as he leans against the counter. “You know, it’s kind of cool, how much you look out for your dad,” he tags on, and Stiles can feel him watching him, feel his cheeks flushing.

“It’s nothing. Just…family, ya know. You’ve gotta look out for family.” He clears his throat again, digging out butter. “Second nature too, since I have to look out for Scott all the time.”

Danny’s laughter is loud enough to be heard over the air popper and Stiles feels himself smiling, looking over at the goalie. He’s not sure what brought on this sudden visit, but he’s glad. Danny’s nice, he’s always liked him. If anyone can help cheer him up tonight, it’s probably Danny. Assuming nothing goes wrong.

And that’s a big assumption in Stiles’ life.


End file.
